crossroad
by Alexius
Summary: while working on a case, Helen found herself in a situation that forced her to slept with the judge, will she do it?


Helen's and Eleanor's Apartment 10.00 pm " I can't believe he could stay off from trial for this long." Looking at Eleanor confused face, she handed her the case file she was holding, " Elle, all the secretaries that he had suffered from sexual harassment until they all quit and only one who had the guts to sue him?" Eleanor looked at Helen's furious face and calmly say, " calm down, I don't understand why you have to make such a big deal about it, you faced cases more gruesome than this one." She sighed at her words and try to relax, " its not that, I just cant stand his lawyer." Eleanor eyebrow rose with her blunt confession, she wonder who could that be, " who is it?"  
" Mark Jacob." Eleanor actually laugh after hearing that, " what?" Helen looked at her confused with her outburst, " two perverted on the same side, tough case Helen." Helen smiled at the comment, " yeah." Then they both chuckled with a thought of those men comparing notes on how to hit every woman that ever walk this earth. " So, what are the charges?" Helen leaned her head on the couch cushion, " just ordinary stuff at first, you know the drill. Snide comment, touching a little bit here and there, then the bomb dropped, he cornered her one night and almost raped her."  
" So you're charging for rape attempt not sexual harassment?"  
" Well it started at that, so I think we better approach the case for that way, if I get lucky, he'll be charged for sexual harassment and rape attempt."  
" You have one hell of a wicked mind."  
" Well that's the reason why I became a DA at the first place."  
" Come on, you should go to bed, tomorrow's the trial, right?"  
" Ok, ok." with that Helen get off from the couch and walked to her room and bid Eleanor good night.  
  
Judge Jack Lewis, the judge for Patterson case stepped into the courtroom and sit. Mark Jacob get up and address the judge, " your honor, we wish to waived the juries trial and set for bench trial instead." Helen looked at him as if he grew another head, ' what is he up to?' Jack Lewis looked at him sternly, then looked at Daniel Patterson, " Mr. Patterson, are you sure about this? It is your right to have a juries trial, and let me remind you, waving that trial in order to have a bench trial will put your fate in my hand and mine alone, your fate will be decided by MY ruling, now. are you sure?" Patterson nodded his consent, " yes, your honor."  
Judge Lewis looked at him again then nodded, " very well then, counselor do you have any say in this?" he looked at Helen who get up and nodded her head, " we're amendable your honor." Judge Lewis wrote something down on his notebook and address them again, " the trial started tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock, adjourned."  
Helen packed her briefcase when Jacob walked to her, " ready for the trial, Helen? Trust me you wont win this one." He said leering at her, Helen just glared at him, " you're going down, count my word." She then leaved him standing there with a cocky smile on his face.  
  
The next morning  
" The commonwealth call Ms. Sidney Winfield as the first witness." Helen stood up and soon an attractive blond was escorted to the witness bench, Helen walked to stand in front of her, " Ms. Winfield, how long have you been working for Mr. Patterson?"  
" 6 months ago." She said while looking at Helen directly, seemingly avoiding eyes contact with the man in question. " Ms. Winfield is it true that you reported to the police that you had been sexually harassed and that you were almost raped by that same man?"  
" Yes." She nodded slowly, " could you tell us what happen?" Helen looked at Daniel Patterson smug face and she wish she could slap that grin off of his face then turn back to her witness.  
Sidney licked her lips nervously, her fingers fidgeting, she didn't want to be in the same room with that sick perverted, but she also knew that she had to testify and that he couldn't hurt her anymore, not in this room full of people.  
" First, it was only a common comment, then he ordered me to wear something.more revealing, which of course I object and dismissed it immediately, then it was the touching. Here and there, like resting his hand on the small of my back, or simply caressing my thigh, he even grabbed my ass once, then one night he cornered me after work and almost raped me, but I kneed him on the groin and fled. "  
Helen watched the woman told her story nervously and slightly agitated, she knew that it was hard for her to told this story to anyone, so she simply nodded, " thank you, the commonwealth rest." Helen took her seat, while Mark Jacob stood and walked to Ms. Winfield, " Ms. Winfield. according to your story and your record in the company, you never complain about Mr. Patterson touching you, or the comment that he made, although you really had time to do it, so why didn't you? Why you prolonged it until now to reported him? Did you actually like the touching?"  
" Objection! Prejudice!"  
" Sustained, counselor please leave your own personal comment on this questioning."  
" Certainly, Ms. Winfield, at first as you accounted, he only making comment about your outfit, then a couple of accidental brushed of his hand, then suddenly he was making a major leap by cornering you? Don't you think it's a bit drastic? Are you sure you never gave him any hint that you might want him?"  
" Objection! Your honor, that's ridiculous."  
" Over ruled, please answer the question."  
" I . I never, I swear to God, never gave any hint that I was interest, I'm not complaining about the touching, because as you said, it could be accidental, but I think if that person simply feel a cope of your ass, it doesn't looked accidental to me, and about cornering me, I don't have any idea why he did that, that is something you really have to ask him." He looked at her for awhile then turn to see judge Lewis, " that's all your honor."  
" The defender want to call Mr. Patterson for the next testimony." Daniel Patterson rose from his chair and walked into the bench, where he stared at Helen, she could barely hide her annoyance at his penetrating stare but swear not to lose her cool. Mark Jacob began his questions, " Mr. Patterson, did you or did you not, tried to rape Ms. Winfield?"  
" No, of course not."  
" But she definitely believe that you were trying to raped her."  
" If she put a charge on sexual harassment, I could take it, but not for attempt rape."  
" You said that you'll take the sexual harassment charge, may I know why?"  
" Well, you see I have this problem." Daniel Patterson then started an analog that explaining that he had a psychological urge to do a sexual conduct on a woman and he couldn't stop it."  
" Its been heard of." Mark Jacob nodded, " that's all your honor."  
  
Helen rose from her seat, " Mr. Patterson, you said that you had this urge to do something sexually toward women that you came acquainted with, right?"  
" Yes." Helen approaches him until they almost face to face, " then tell me Mr. Patterson, how could you suppressed your urge in this court room and not doing anything sexually toward any women in this room?"  
" Objection!" Mark Jacob objected, " Withdraw." Helen said after hearing his objection then glared at him, Mark Jacob could only met her glare, " so tell me Mr. Patterson, do you have anyone who could prove your explanation about this sexual urge?"  
" As a matter of fact, yes. My doctor could prove all my words."  
" Very well then, the commonwealth rest."  
Judge Lewis then looked at both counselors, " does Mr. Patterson's doctor ready to testify today?" Mark Jacob shook his head, " no your honor." Judge Lewis nodded, " trial dismissed until the other witness could testify, adjourned."  
Helen get out from the courtroom with a frustrated sigh, she can't believe that man approached this matter from a medical point of view! " He's going to win, doesn't he?" Sidney Winfield asked Helen with a sad look on her face, and basically Helen didn't know what to say, " we'll try our best, I assure you, even if we couldn't prosecuted him in the matter of attempt rape, we could get him for sexual harassment, which he already confessed to it."  
" But if he could proved about his disorder, aren't the court will just ruled it out? And put him on some kind of rehabilitation center only?" she asked again, " I assured you, we'll get him, no matter what, Judge Lewis is a good judge, he surely wont just ruled it out, look. I can see that you were tired, why don't you take some rest and we talk about it again soon?" Sidney nodded and smiled at her, " no matter the outcome, I just want to thank you." Helen shook her head and smiles a little, " don't think about it, it's our job, now. Go home and rest."  
Helen watched her go with a sigh, " psychological urge, my ass! " she swore under her breath. She could only uttered a yelp before someone slammed her into the wall and kissed her hard, she pushed him off of her and slapped him, hard. " I told you, Ms. Gamble, I couldn't help myself." Daniel Patterson winked at her then walked away with a grin on his face and walk out from the building with his counselor, leaving a very flushed and very angry Helen Gamble.  
  
Helen and Eleanor's apartment  
" He what??" Lindsay choked on her coffee and looked at Helen with an ' I cant believe you' look, " like I said, he slammed me onto the wall and kissed me, and God only know it wasn't just my ass that he touched." Eleanor could only shake her head, " I can't believe it, but you know what that whole thing was, it has to be a scheme."  
" She's right, that son of a bitch must have plan everything." Lindsay chipped in, " yeah, with all of the witness, he has as many back up as he needed to proved his so called psychological urge." Helen then messages her scalp, " God, I got one hell of a nasty headache." with that she slumped onto the couch, defeat.  
  
Helen knocked on Judge Jack Lewis office door, " come in." she opened the door and stepped up, " you want to see me?"  
" Yes, sit down Ms. Gamble." She had a bad feeling about this, a really bad feeling. Jack Lewis sat on the desk in front of her and looked at her smiling, " I know you don't have any idea why I want to see you right?" she nodded and he continued, " I want to show you something." He then reached out to remove something from his desk and presented her with a cheque, " what do you think about it?" he handed her the cheque which she took, her eyes widened when she saw whom it from, " he try to bribe you?"  
" Something like that, yes." Helen just shook her head, disgusted that Mark Jacob could fell that low, ' so that's why he waived the jury trial, that slick son of a bitch.' She then looked at the judge in front of her, " aren't you going to report him to the U.S attorney?"  
" Do you want me to?" Helen can't believe her ears, " of course I want you to tell the U.S.A, it doesn't matter what I want, and you have the obligation to come forward with this information." Jack Lewis just smile, " you see Helen, the meaning behind this cheque won't escape you, right? He wants to win, easily.. and you see the bargaining is only beginning just now, and you held the bargaining chips." Helen looked at him pointedly, " what do you mean, your honor?"  
" Jack." She stared at him, " excuse me?"  
" call me Jack, its not a court room, you know." She looked at the young and handsome Judge in front of her strangely, the alarm in her mind went off, she knows exactly where this is heading, she just refused to believe it, " okay. 'Jack' what do you mean that I held the bargaining chips?" he smiled at her and move closer to her until they were only inch away, she didn't like being this close to him, but she cant back away, not in her current position, he then put his hand on her shoulder and began to massage it slowly, " I think you know exactly what I mean." His hand now moved up and down her arm."  
" You'll win my case, send him down, if I slept with you, is that it?" he smiled, " smart girl." Helen actually chuckled at his words, then stood up which made him stood up as well " guess what? Why don't we change the scenario a bit, you come forward to the U.S.A with the cheque and I simply forgot about your proposal, then everyone can go on with their life, how about it?"  
" and if I still want to use my scenario instead of yours?" he query, " then I just pick up my phone and called the U.S.A and you wont ever be a judge anymore." He chuckled and nodded his head, " do you think you could prove your words? Its your words against mine, who do you think they believe? And Jacob would deny such a thing about bribing me, you wont stand a chance." She can't believe this, not at all, first he made a move on her and then he actually planning an obscure of justice, and he suppose to be a judge???  
Then suddenly he kissed her and stop all of her thoughts, his tongue seeking entrance and she doesn't know what had gotten into her, opening her mouth for him, his tongue probe hers gently, feeling the texture of her tongue and sliding easily on the roof of her mouth and along her teeth, the kiss was so intense she actually moaning. While their tongue battle, her hand move on their own accord circling his neck and his hand roamed freely over her body, finally she snapped and pushed him away, she touch her now swollen lips and looked at him apologetically, " I . I cant do this." she then flew from the office before he could say anything, he sighed at her sight and run his hand through his hair.  
In the restroom, Helen looked at her reflection on the mirror, her lips swollen from the kiss, her cheek flushed, she cant think clearly, " I think I'm going crazy." She then pulled out her cell phone and dialed Bobby's firm, " Donnell, Dole, Young and Frutt Firm, what can I help you?" the spicy voice of a girl greeted her, " Lucy?"  
" yes, and who am I speaking to?" Helen then took a deep breath, " its Helen, is Bobby in?"  
" yeah, but he's in with a client, you want to leave him a message?"  
" uhm.. tell him that I want to talk to him, say about 30 minutes."  
" okay, got it."  
" thanks Lucy." She then hung up the phone and looked at her reflection one last time then walk off to her car.  
  
Donnell, Dole, Young and Frutt Firm  
Helen opened the door and walked in, she could saw Rebecca and Jimmy was talking about a case or something and Eleanor was writing something but she didn't see Lindsay and Eugene, after saying a quick 'hi' to the other she looked at Lucy " is Bobby in his office?" Helen asked while indicating toward his office, when Lucy nodded, she just walked in and then stopped short on her track, " sorry, I didn't know you got company." Lucy stepped in, " I tried to warned her but she just walked in." Bobby looked from Helen to Lucy, " its okay Lucy, beside Mrs. Warwick was about to leave anyway. Come in Helen, I want you to meet Mrs. France Warwick." Helen smiled at the petite woman in front of her and shook her hand, " Helen Gamble, I'm sorry. I never mean to interrupted."  
" oh no, not at all, I was about to leave anyway." She then turned to Bobby, " thank you Bobby." She then tip toed and kiss his cheek, she smiled at Helen then walked out from the office, closing the door behind her.  
Helen just looked at him with a look, " what is that?" Bobby just shrugged, " guess she had a crush on me." She chuckled and threw him a ' you got to be kidding me' look, " so. what can I do for you?" Helen stared at him for a minute then cast her look downward. " do you know Jack Lewis?" Bobby nodded, " what do you think about him?"  
" well. he seem to be a nice man, still young, around the same age as me, but already is a respectable judge and pretty well known for his fair ruling, why?"  
" you know that right now I'm handling a case with him as a judge, right?" he nodded then she continued, " he want me to sleep with him." She said a matter of factly, " He what??" he gaped at her still didn't quite registering what she has said, Helen then told him about the attempt bribe by Jacob and Jack proposal to her, then finally she got to the most important part, " he kissed me, and I kissed him back." Bobby looked at her as if she has gone insane and maybe she had, what was she thinking??? Kissing a judge while on a case???  
" did you slept with him?" Helen just looked at him, hurted by his accusation, " of course not, I snapped and leave him, God Bobby I'm so scared." She hugged herself, as if trying to protect herself, Bobby looked at her and his heart melt, he shouldn't just accused her like that, he know for sure that Helen was not the kind of D.A that would sleep her way to the top. Bobby then walked to her and put his arms around her, and she hugged him back, they still locked in an embrace when Lindsay opened the door, she cleared her throat and they both jumped then withdrew from each other, Lindsay glared at them both.  
" what are you doing here?" she looked at Helen with a cold glare, " Lindsay, its not like what you thinking, Bobby just try to comfort me."  
" comfort you? If you need comfort you can go to me of Eleanor, why Bobby?"  
" you don't understand." Lindsay slammed the door then moved toward them. " like hell I don't understand, I know that you two involved before, but still you are my best friend!! I never thought that." she choked on tears, then looked at them with angry glare, " well, you can have him back, I don't need him." With that she walked out from his office, slamming the door in the process.  
Helen sighed and put her hand on her forehead, " what a day." Bobby smiled weakly at her, " I'm sorry Bobby, I'll talk to her." Bobby put his hand on her shoulder, " no, let me talk to her, what you need now is a bath and catch some sleep." She smiled and shook her head, " no, right now all I need is work."  
" you never change, always the workaholic."  
" well you know me. Bobby just promise me that you'll talk to her."  
" I promise." She smile one last time then walk out from his office with him escorting her.  
  
Helen's office  
Ring!! Ring!! Helen looked up from her file and picked up the phone " hello." " Helen?" Lindsay voice can be heard loud and clear from the other side of the line, " Lindsay?"  
" yeah, look.. I'm sorry." Helen just smiled, " its okay, I'm the one who should apologies." Lindsay tone changed a little, it became softer with regret, " no.. I'm acting like a child, guess I was jealous."  
" yeah I guess so.." Helen smiled again at the memory, " why don't you talked to me?" Lindsay asked her out of curiosity, " I guess I thought that Bobby could understand my feelings better, since he was in my position before, you know getting hit by a judge, and the case with bribing judge. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you jealous or anything."  
" its okay, so is it true that you kissed Jack Lewis?" Helen sighed she know that Lindsay would asked her about it sooner or later, this is part of the reason why she didn't talk to Lindsay, she was just such a hopeless romantic, she'll find a romance in this crazy situation. " Lindsay, I really didn't want to talk about it."  
" oh come on.." there was a knock on the door then a 6' foot, good looking man walked in, " Jack.." Helen just stared at him for a while, then, " Lindsay, I'll call you later." She then hung up before Lindsay could protest.  
" what are you doing here?" he smiled apologetically, " I came here to apologies." She stared at him but still didn't make any movement, or even a hint of what she would do next, " forget it." She said while looking at something, anything instead of the gorgeous man in front of her, " excuse me?"  
" I said forget it." She finally looked at him, " I was thinking that maybe we could go on a date or something."  
" I don't think so Jack, the last thing that I need right now is an affair with a judge, it would jeopardize everything."  
" would you at least considerate it?" she shook her head, " I don't think so." Jack sighed with a hint of disappointment in his eyes, his eyes looked so sincere, Helen wondered was he the same man that proposed the indecent proposal to her this morning, " I guess I better go then." Helen nodded, " yes, I think that's for the best." When he already out of sight, Helen buried her face on her hand and let out a breath that she didn't realize holding.  
  
The next day  
" Dr. Dunaway, please step up into the bench." A middle-aged man with a balding head and glasses stepped into the witness bench, " Dr. Dunaway, how long has it been since Mr. Patterson start seeing you?"  
" Mr. Patterson started seeing me since the early 90's"  
" so he was already seeing you for more than a decade."  
" yes."  
" what was he complaining about, Doctor?"  
" well, he was exposed to one sexual syndrome, a syndrome which made him couldn't control his sexual urges toward any women that he encountered."  
" thank you, the defender rest." Helen stood up as Mark Jacob retreat.  
" Dr. Dunaway, did you give him a medication whatsoever concerning this syndrome?"  
" there was no medication that could cure this syndrome, the only way I could help him was by giving him a therapy."  
" You said that he couldn't control the urge to do something sexually toward a woman, then how could he control his behavior while in the court room and why didn't you locked him into the rehabilitation center if he was a danger to others since this illness cant be cured? "  
" If you could resist the temptation, you could prevent it from happening, since Mr. Patterson is a normal man, I don't see the reason to locked him up, especially since he seem like he was in control most of the time."  
" So, you were saying that he actually could prevented all of his action?"  
" Yes."  
" Thank you, Dr. Dunaway." Daniel Patterson stepped up to the witness bench, after being called to testify one more time.  
" Mr. Patterson, did you or did you not attacked Ms. Gamble after the court?"  
" Yes, I did." Helen's face flushed remembering the little incident between them, she didn't understand the reason why Jacob want to bring that subject up? Was it another ploy?  
" could you tell me why you attacked her?"  
" well Ms. Gamble is a very beautiful woman and her remarked on the court just turned me on, and I can't handle myself." Helen closed her eyes and could tell that she was blushing.  
" Mr. Patterson could you perform the way you attacked Ms. Gamble."  
" objection! Your honor, I don't see the reason why he has to perform the attack."  
" over ruled, Mr. Patterson, stepped out and perform just the way you did it that time, Ms. Gamble please step in." she cant believe him but she cant object, so reluctantly she stepped out from her chair and in a mere second Daniel Patterson already kissed her and roamed his hand all over her body, she pushed him away and slapped him. " even her reaction is the same." He said with a grin and took his seat on the bench again.  
" that's all from me your honor." Marc Jacob took his seat while Helen fixed her jacket and moved to the bench. " Mr. Patterson, your doctor said that you can control that syndrome like while you're in the court room, then why you didn't control yourself while you're at your office? Why didn't you be a good citizen and just locked yourself away so you wont harmed anyone?"  
" objection!"  
" sustained." Helen stared at him in disbelief, " your honor, I don't see the reason why he couldn't answer my question, he didn't have any immunity whatsoever."  
" I still say that he could if he didn't want to answer the question, move on now."  
" the prosecution rest." Helen turned on her heel and took her sit again.  
" since there are no more testimony, I will hear the closing tomorrow, adjourned." Helen watched Jack Lewis walked away then looked at Daniel Patterson shaking hand with Mark Jacob and Dr. Dunaway as if he already freed from all charges, she felt like she want to threw up at the sight of them, but right now she still has something to do.  
  
Jack Lewis's office  
Helen Gamble opened his door without knocking and slammed it, he didn't even flinch, with ease he looked up from the file he was reading to her flushed face, " what was that all about?"  
" what was what?"  
" oh come on, you were practically doing him a favor by dismissing all of my objection."  
" well. this is my ruling not yours."  
" look Jack, is this has anything to do with yesterday?"  
" meaning?" Helen checked her temper in tack, what the hell was wrong with him, he knew exactly what she mean, " are you mad at me because I refused to sleep with you?"  
" maybe. maybe not." She looked at him incredously, she cant believe this, " so you decided to take his bribe and win his case? Is that it? So why bother with the closing argument? I think I already know the result."  
" ah. you're wrong, I gave him the cheque back." Helen getting more and more confused, " then why the attitude in the court? Are decided to take your anger out on me? Is there anything I could do to make you act normal?"  
" a dinner at my place could do the trick." Helen laughed at his words, " you really would do anything to introduce your penis to me aren't you?"  
" Helen! " he laughed at her choice of word then smiled at her, " I promise you that this date is just perfectly it, dinner, nothing else, I promise."  
" fine, what time?" he actually beamed at her, " 7 will be great." She sighed then walked out, before she closed the door, she turned and looked at him, " you better keep that hands of yours for yourself." Jack Lewis just smile to himself, he got her right where he wanted her to be.  
  
Helen's and Eleanor's apartment  
Knock! Knock! " coming! " Eleanor stood up from the couch, abandoning the TV and a bowl of ice cream to answer the door, " hi." Eleanor tried to hide her shock seeing Jack Lewis in front of her, " come in, Helen just getting ready." After he came in, she eyeing him carefully, he wore tight black jeans that show off his butt nicely, a gray t-shirt and a black leather jacket, Yummy!  
" Jack, I thought we are going to gave dinner at your place." Helen stormed out from her room wearing spaghetti strapped black dress that ended just above her knee and a daring cut on the back leaving her back bare for the touch. Eleanor couldn't help but think that they looked good together.  
" I just want to make sure that you'll come."  
" ha..ha..ha.. that's funny, I'm never back out from my word."  
" that's good to know, are you ready yet?" she nodded then took her coat and put it on, " don't wait for me, Elle, just leave one lights on, night!."  
" no problem, enjoy your night." Jack escorted Helen to the door after biding Eleanor good bye and smiled at her, she then heard the door click shut and went back to her TV and ice cream.  
In the car, while heading to Jack's apartment, " ok, now do you care to tell me, why are you picking me up?" Not taking his eyes from the road, he answer simply, " told you, I was just making sure that you'd kept your promise." Helen just sigh, " fine." After that no more words exchange between them, they just stared at the road with different thoughts inside of their head.  
Jack parked his car inside of his building and opened the car door for her, " chivalry won't get you anywhere." Jack only smiled at that remark.  
  
After dinner, they sat on the couch in front of the fireplace while sipping red wine, " that's incredible Jack, I don't know that you can cook."  
" You haven't seen anything yet, I could make you anything that you wanted."  
" Yeah, maybe next time."  
" You mean, there would be another date between us?" Helen just smiled at him, she really didn't understand him, and did he really think that he couldn't get her to date him by the old fashioned way? By simply asking? Didn't he realize just how gorgeous he is?  
" I don't see why not, although I think that its best if we meet each other again after this case is over."  
" Have I told you just how beautiful you are tonight?" Helen blushed at his comment and smiled, her blue eyes sparkled and her lips are glistening from the wine, and Jack couldn't help but wondered how could a woman be this beautiful. Their eyes held each other and Jack stared at her lips, Helen sub-consciously licked her lips and Jack closed the distanced between them and captured her lips between his, they tongue battled softly, simply savoring each other taste, the awkwardness from yesterday already gone, this time they were both ready. They broke their kiss to breath and Jack caressed her cheek softly.  
" My offer still stand." Helen sighed and placed her glass on the table in front of her, " I'm not a tramp, Jack, and I would never slept with anyone just for a case."  
" you slept with Bobby Donnell."  
" He's got nothing to do with this." She answered quickly slightly angry, " you slept with him in the middle of a case, why should there be any difference between us?" she looked at him straight in the eyes, " I slept with him after the case is over, and we broke up also because of a case, so you see, its not a wise idea to jeopardize business with pleasure." She then took a sip of her wine again then stood.  
" Tomorrow is the closing, I guess I better go now, can I use your phone to call a cab? I left my cell phone at home." He shook his hand and stand by her, " you're not going anywhere."  
" Now who's the one that don't keep his promise, you said it yourself its only a dinner." He grabs her arms and drew her close, " guess I just change my mind."  
" Let go of me." He began nuzzling his nose to her hair, " do you know that I've been watching you? I always wanted to talk to you, asked you out to dinner, but you never noticed me, you were too busy with your work and you only had your eyes set to Bobby Donnell." He kissed his way on her neck, making her shivered, " you're wrong, I don't love Bobby, beside he's married to Lindsay, Jack please. we don't have to rush."  
"Well, guess you need better answer for that." One hand holding both of her wrist, his other hand began to roamed all over her body, while he keep kissing her neck, she tried to struggled against him, but she only successes on grinding her hips to him, making him hard in the process, " Jack! Listen to me. you're making a mistake, you're a judge, you cant do this."  
" You're wrong! I can do whatever I wanted to do." His hand already found it way to the hem of her skirt and skimmed his hand along her thigh while his mouth crushing hers on a bruising kiss, he forced his tongue onto her, while his hand finally found the elastic band of her underwear, and with a small force ripped it apart, Helen's heart skipped a beat, no.no. she then concentrated all of her energy to try to break free.  
Seeing him distracted by grinding her hips to her, Helen used all of her power and kicked him on the ball, making him freed his grasp and doubled over in pain, clutching his crotch, Helen was breathing hard through her mouth, then quickly grabbed her jacket and leave the apartment as fast as her feet could carry her.  
She ran and ran, finally she already outside of his building and hailed a cab, don't know where to go, she gave the driver address to Bobby's apartment, she then leaned her head to the cushion and close her eyes, she didn't realized she was crying until something warm and wet slide down on her cheek.  
  
Bobby's apartment  
Helen suddenly felt nervous, she lifted her hand to knock then dropped it again, she then took a deep breath and knocked the door softly. In a second, the door was opened, Lindsay look kind of shock seeing her, but when she looked at her wet and teary face, she quickly drew her inside, when Bobby saw her, he instantly knew that something was wrong.  
" whats wrong Helen?" she didn't answer, she just tightened her grip to Lindsay's waist and sobbed against her shoulder, Bobby looked at Lindsay confused, Lindsay only gave him an ' I don't have any idea' look and kept comforting her.  
After a cup of tea and a good cry, Helen finally calmed a bit. They gathered around on the couch, Bobby finally asked the question again, " care to tell us what happened?"  
" he tried to rape me." Bobby and Lindsay shock, but covered their shock with another question, " who?" Helen drew a deep breath, she shuddered remembering the scene at his apartment, " Jack Lewis." Bobby closed his eyes while Lindsay put her arm around Helen.  
" how? I mean.. he's a judge for God sake."  
" I told him that, but he told me that he could do whatever that he wanted."  
" and that time, you were at his place? Why are you at his place anyway?"  
" he said that if I had a dinner with him, he wouldn't act like today."  
" in the court? What did he do?"  
" he was doing the defendant a favor, because I said 'no' to his proposal, and I only want him to give a fair ruling, that's why I agreed to have dinner with him, I don't know things would come out of hand."  
" that son of a bitch!" Bobby immediately on his feet and was going to grab his coat when Lindsay stopped him, " what the hell are you doing, Bobby?"  
" I'm going to that jerk place and teach him some lesson."  
" and how's that going to make things better? It only make matter worse!"  
" then what do you want me to do then? Just sit around when he almost raped my best friend?" they both glared at each other, but at least Bobby already threw his coat away, he then slowly approached Helen and put his arms around her protectically, " are you sure you're okay?" Helen nodded and leaned her head on Bobby's shoulder, " I think I better go now, Elle must be worried about me and tomorrow is the closing and I haven't even prepare it yet."  
" Helen, don't get hard on yourself will you? So what if tomorrow is the closing? You're not in the condition to do anything?"  
" I'll be fine, Bobby.. really.. I will."  
" damn it Helen! Is it so hard for you just to be vulnerable for a minute? You know how fragile you are right now? I'm afraid you'll shattered in front of me."  
" Bobby." Lindsay warned him, while Helen just looked straight to him and didn't say anything, " you were right, Bobby. I was an independent woman, I always have control over myself, but now. " she faltered then sucked in a breath and looked at him, " but Bobby, no matter how vulnerable and scared I am right now, I still have responsibility to do a closing tomorrow, please. just understand." Bobby kneeled in front of her and took her hands into her bigger one, " Helen, you are strong, you are one of the toughest woman I ever met, and you'll always be like that, that bastard hasn't take that control away from you, you know it don't you? As for your job, all I can say is. go and do what you have to do and kick some ass." Helen smiled at Bobby's last remark and they smiled at each other, Lindsay cleared her throat, making the two of them looked up to her, " ok, cut the action, or I'll be really jealous now." Her serious tone changed into a wide grin when she saw the guilty expression on both of their faces, " why, you little.." Bobby grabbed her down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips then let her go, while Helen could only watch with a sad smile.  
  
The courtroom  
Helen couldn't really looked at Jack's face without remembering what had happened last night, it took every ounce of her control to appear cool and calm and not breaking down on the trial, she turned her gaze to Mark Jacob, with that smirk on his face, she could tell that he was so sure that he will win. Well, we'll see about that soon enough.  
" counsels, are you ready for the closing?" both counselors nodded, Mark Jacob moved first, " sometimes men are stupid, they looked at a beautiful woman and they would easily made a pass at them, did they feel embarrassed? No, they don't, women love it when men made passes at them, why? Cause that's mean they were attractive, but that's not the case here. Daniel Patterson is an honorable man, he could get any women that he wanted to, why bother? Cause he couldn't help it, the doctor already explained it, even Ms. Gamble already encountered first hand. There's no case here, but of course it all depend on you, your honor, you could set him free or locked a good man."  
After him, Helen took a deep breath and walked up, looking at Jack Lewis straight in the eyes, " yes, of course he can't control it, its beyond him, we all know that don't we? He just can't help it, but look at him now, he looked pretty decent to me, no more losing control, why? Because he could control it or that so-called urge never truly exist. Women sometimes do like the passes that men made at them, but not like this. If that were a pass, what would you call a sexual harassment? A total blatantly rape? No! what he did was a sexual harassment and an attempt of rape, go ahead set him free, just don't let your female friends or relatives work for him, cause he cant help himself."  
Jack Lewis couldn't take his off of her, he remembered what happened last night and want nothing else but to shoot himself. He didn't know what went through his mind that time, lust? Could be, but he shouldn't have done it, but now the deed is done and he'll try to make up for it even if that is the last thing that he'll do.  
" the trial will wait until I made my ruling, we're adjourned, Ms. Gamble. my chamber please." Helen froze when she heard that Jack wanted to meet her, she looked at Bobby who was sitting on the bench, he quickly approached her.  
" don't go there, Helen." He put his hand on her arms, " I think I'll be just fine, Bobby."  
" don't be so sure yet, remember the last time you two are in the same room." Helen grimaced at his word, " I rather not think about that." Bobby still insisted, " at least let me go with you." Helen shook her head, " I don't think that's a good idea."  
" well, going alone is not an absolutely good idea, either."  
" just make it this way, I'll go in alone, but with you waiting outside, if.. if he try something, I'll holler." Bobby didn't really like that idea, but cant come up with a better plan so he finally agreed, " okay, but remember, holler."  
Helen knocked on the door casually although she actually trembling inside, " come in." Jack answered from inside, Helen half-heartedly opened the door, " you wanted to see me?" Jack nodded and pointed toward the chair, Helen felt a sense of dejavu hit her, " I prefer to stand, thank you." Jack sighed and stood up and she unconsciously stepped back, that didn't passed his notice, " you don't need to be afraid."  
" yes, of course, you are as harmless as a baby."  
" drop the sarcasm, Helen. I don't but it."  
" just say want you wanted to say and I'll be happy to get out of here." Helen said slowly while looking at him straightly.  
" I just wanted to say sorry, what I did was inappropriate and I apologize for it."  
" Jack, the deed is done, from now on if I get a case with you as a judge, I'll recuse myself." Jack sighed slowly and raked his hair with his fingers, " you really don't want an encounter with me again, don't you?"  
" not in a lifetime." Jack moved closer to her and she took another step back, " stay, just stay where you are, don't come any closer."  
" Helen! Look at me, this is my chamber! I'm a judge, even if I want to do anything to you, I wont do it in my chamber!" when he finished, suddenly Bobby barged in and instantly go to Helen's side, " you okay?" Helen nodded, " yeah, why you came in?"  
" I heard yelling, so I ." then he looked at Jack who was just glaring at him, " Mr. Donnell, would you please step out of my chamber, I still need to talk with Ms. Gamble."  
" I think we'll talk later, Judge.. lets go Bobby." Bobby glared at the young judge and followed her out from the office with his hand on the small of her back.  
At the coffee shop, " you want anything else beside coffee?" Bobby looked at her intently, then reached for her hand and clasped it between his, " anytime you want to talk.."  
" I'll go find Lindsay." Bobby chuckled at her word, and remembered just how jealous Lindsay was when she saw him locked in embrace with Helen. " earth to Bobby, heloo." Helen's voice shook him out of his reverie, he then looked at her and offered her a smile, " I never apologize for what happen that time.I'm sorry." Bobby just shook his head, " its okay, forget it." They looked into each other eyes, still holding hand when a clerk came to them.  
" Ms. Gamble? Judge Lewis already ready for sentencing." Helen thanked him and turned her head to Bobby, " lets go then."  
  
" as I reviewed the case between the testimony and all the ground evidence, I saw something that was really bothering me. how could a man molested a woman, and get away with it just because a doctor stated his psychological state of being was questioned by the fact that he developed a sexual syndrome, then what happen if every time a man raped a woman, he simply blame it on his so called urge? What happen then? Every men has the right to rape any women that they wanted and walk? How simple is that and how ironic." Jack looked at Helen and felt like his heart are torn apart and he looked at Mark Jacob and Daniel Patterson, " in the matter of State versus Patterson, I found the defendant guilty of all charges and will served 5 years in prison and pay $ 500,000 to the victim. Case closed."  
Helen let out a relief sigh and looked at Sidney Winfield who thanked her repeatedly, but she could hardly hear a word that she said, her mind was spinning, its over. its finally over. she repeated it over and over again in her head like a mantra, she doesn't have to meet that man again, she finally realized that Sydney holding her hand in a firm grip, she simply smiled at the younger woman, " I'm just doing my job, beside. he deserved it." Said Helen while looking at Daniel Patterson whom being escorted out by the police.  
Helen could see that Mark Jacob approached her from the corner of her eyes, " congratulation, Helen, you did it again, as always, say.. why don't we celebrate your victory with a dinner tonight?" Helen raised her eyebrow and threw him a look, " don't push your luck, Mark." She then left him before he could say anything else.  
Outside the court building, Helen saw Jack Lewis standing with his hand in his pocket and his face toward the sky, she stopped at her track and looked at him, he then turned to looked at her, his eyes looked at her pleadingly, " would you forgive me?" Helen sighed and drew a deep breath, " yeah.. I forgive you."  
" then why do I feel like shit?" Helen gave a tiny smile, " I don't know, I'm not a psychologist, you may want to see Dr. Dunaway." Jack chuckled, " do you think you could give me a second chance?"  
" do you think it would be a good idea?" Helen folded her hands in front of her chest, " do you have to answer my question with another question?"  
" no. I just want to know, do you really think that a relationship between us, will ever work?"  
" you never know, until you try."  
" I don't know, Jack. after that night." Jack stopped her by shaking his head, " Helen, I know that it must be hard for you to give me a second chance, and I wont hold it against you, it really is my fault actually, I just want you to know that I really do like you, and I'm sure could grow to love you, I know I'm not far from it actually.. take any time that you want to, I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be right here." He then walked closer to her and kissed her on the cheek then walked away.  
Helen just stared at his back, she felt something missing but she couldn't really pinpointed what it is, " maybe someday, Jack, maybe someday."  
  
**** fin **** 


End file.
